


Indulge Me

by webofdreams89



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Femslash, Femslash Yuletide 2013, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo comes home from a two week case to a surprise from Tamsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Day 8 of Femslash Yuletide 2013, which had the Sweets and Treats theme. I guess I sort of took the smutty version of 'sweets and treats' and ran with it.

Bo came in with snowflakes in her hair that, unsurprisingly didn’t start immediately melting.  Meaning that Kenzi forgot to the furnace repair people.  Again.

“Kenz,” Bo started, setting her suitcase down inside the door and spotting her roommate lounging on the couch.

“Before you say anything,” Kenzi said, jumping up, “I didn’t forget.  I called and the guy came and told me he couldn’t fix it.  We need a new one.”

Sighing, Bo started unwinding her scarf and pulled her gloves off.  “Didn’t we just get a new one last year?” she asked with a frown.

“We got a patch job last winter and then forgot to get it fixed for the rest of the year before it officially died.  If we hadn’t turned it back on, the guy said he probably could fix it.  But alas…”

“Alas,” Bo said, hanging her coat up and stepping forward to give Kenzi a hug.  “It was weird working a case by myself so far away.”

“It must have been so warm in Los Angeles.  How you must have suffered!” Kenzi said dramatically.

Bo rolled her eyes.  “I’ll have you know, that Anthropophagi was a pain to track down.  He tried to eat me.”

“Well, that is what cannibals do, Bobo.  Anyway, you’ll be happy to know we won’t freeze completely.  Your little lady brought over some space heaters,” Kenzi said, sitting back down on the couch.  She poured a shot of something into a glass and handed it to Bo.  “Drinking helps keep you warm too.”

“That it does,” Bo replied with a smile, downing it.  She handed it back to Kenzi, who poured one for herself.  “So Tamsin was here then?”

Kenzi smirked at her.  “She still is, waiting for you in your room.”  Kenzi watched the smile spread across Bo’s face, as she grabbed her suitcase and headed to her bedroom.  “Let me know if I need to turn the sound on the TV up to drown you two out.”

“Turn the TV up,” Bo said, throwing one last grin over her shoulder.

“Good to have you back, Succubabe!”

\--

“Tamsin?” Bo called out as she walked into her room, glancing around.  She set her suitcase on the floor again.

“Welcome back, Bo,” Tamsin said popping seemingly out of nowhere, making Bo jump.  “Sorry,” she added, laughing.  “I didn’t mean to make you jump.  I was just setting one of the heaters up that I brought over.”

“It’s okay,” Bo said, breathing hard and clutching her hand over her chest. 

Tamsin walked up to her, and leaned in for a lingering kiss.  Bo smiled into it.  She’d missed Tamsin a lot in the two weeks she’d been gone.  They hadn’t been together all that long at that point, but things had burned brightly and hotly between them since that night a few months ago when Kenzi had nearly died during a case.  After, Kenzi had hugged Bo hard before going off with Hale for the night for thank-god-I’m-still-alive sex most likely. 

Tamsin had showed up with a bottle of tequila and a pizza and at some point and they spent hours drinking shots and making weird mixed drinks with whatever drinks and mixers they found pushed in the back of the fridge.  At one point, just as Bo handed Tamsin a glass of grenadine, Coca Cola, a splash of vodka, a dab of gin, and cherry liqueur, Tamsin had surged forward and pressed her lips to Bo’s.  Briefly, Bo thought of the kiss they shared in Brazenwood, but pushed it away, throwing her arms around Tamsin, and surrendering.

When Bo woke in the morning, she found Tamsin gone and was left with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach.  A few hours later, Tamsin came back and, without preamble, said, “Look, I’m crap at relationships, but I really like you so I want to try to make things work with you.  That is, if you want to.”

Bo had simply grinned, nodded, and pulled Tamsin inside by the collar of her jacket, kissing her.  Kenzi and Hale found them later curled up together.  “Called it,” she said and, sticking her hand out in front of her boyfriend.  “I’ll take my fifty bucks now.”  With a sigh and an eye roll, Hall pulled out his wallet, grabbed a few bills, and slapped them into Kenzi’s hand.  She pocketed them, and said, “

“Your hair is soaked,” Tamsin said when they finally broke away, playing with a damp lock of Bo’s hair. 

“Well, it’s December and snowing,” Bo said.

Tamsin walked to the bathroom and came back with a towel.  Giving Bo a small smile, she began to dry it, carefully rubbing the fabric over her hair so she didn’t accidently pull it.  Bo watched her with a  bemused expression, her lips tilting up at the corners.

“Thank you, Tamsin,” Bo said when Tamsin finally stepped back to hang the towel up to dry. 

“Of course,” she replied, grabbing a bag from the nightstand.  “So,” Tamsin began, walking back up to Bo with a growing grin on her face, “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Bo asked, cocking her head to the side.  “You being here tonight waiting for me to come how was about as awesome of a surprise as you can get.”

“True,” Tamsin agreed, “but I think this might just back it a little better.”  She handed the bag over.

Bo began to rummage through the bag, raising an eyebrow when she pulled out a tin of chocolate body paint.  “What is this?”

Tamsin took the tin from her hand and cupped the side of Bo’s face.  “I thought maybe since you just got in from a difficult case, you could lie back and relax and let me take care of everything.”

Bo’s face softened, and she laid her hand atop Tamsin’s.  “You are so wonderful.  And kind, and considerate.  How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the one that got lucky,” Tamsin whispered in Bo’s ear.  Her breath was hot on her skin and Bo shivered.  She placed a few lingering kisses along Bo’s neck and jaw, and suggested, “Why don’t you undress and I’ll join you in a minute?”

“Yeah,” Bo said, and Tamsin loved how breathless her girlfriend sounded. 

Tamsin walked over to Bo’s dresser where she had a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.  She poured a generous amount into each glass.  Grabbing a glass in each hand, she turned around and headed back to the bed, where Bo was lounging back against the pillows in only her underwear.

She handed Bo one of the glasses and took a long sip from her own, setting it on the nightstand and moving to pull her shirt off.  Her shirt landed on the ground next to Bo’s discarded clothes, and she moved on to her jeans, sliding them down her hips and wiggling out of them.

Bo breathed in sharply.  “I can’t believe you were hiding _that_ under your clothes,” Bo said, swallowing thickly and taking in the black lace, sheerness of the bra, the lace panties, the garter belt holding up thigh highs.  Tamsin always looked good no matter what she wore, but damn.

“You’ve seen my underwear before,” Tamsin teased, kneeling on the bed an dragging her fingertips lightly down Bo’s leg.

“Yeah, but not what you’re wearing now.  It has be new because I’d definitely remember it,” Bo said fervently.

Climbing toward Bo, Tamsin said, “You’re right, it’s new.  Kenzi helped me pick it out.”

Bo’s eyes shot from Tamsin’s body up to meet her eyes.  “You went lingerie shopping with my best friend?” she asked, fighting back a laugh.

“Sort of?” Tamsin said, smirking as she straddled Bo’s hips.  Bo’s hands came to rest on her upper thighs and Tamsin shivered..  “She invited me out saying that she didn’t want me to start moping because you’d been gone so long.  Really, I think she just used that as an excuse to hide the fact that she was the one moping.”

“That does sound like Kenzi.”

“Anyway, we were at the store and she saw this, pointed to it, and told me you’d love it.  I thought she meant that you’d love to own it and started to look for your size, but Kenzi said you’d love it more on me.”

“Kenzi was right about that, and I’ll thank her for it later.  I love it on you.  You look so great,” Bo said.  Tamsin ground her hips down a little and Bo shuddered under her.  “But for now, let’s stop talking about her.”

“Agreed,” Tamsin said, leaning down to press her lips against Bo’s.  It wasn’t quite as ardent as many of their kisses, but almost seductive, like Tamsin was slowing drawing Bo out.  It was slow and building toward something that left Bo’s chest heaving and feeling choked with her need for more. 

“Slow down, baby,” Tamsin admonished when Bo’s fingertips gripped her hips tightly, digging into her skin.  “You’re supposed to be relaxing, remember?”  Tamsin’s voice was low, but playful and Bo let the sound of it wash over her.  She was sure she’d ever get used to the feel of Tamsin touching her, kissing her, holding her.  Wasn’t sure she wanted to because it still felt so new, so fresh each time and it left Bo giddy with the weight of Tamsin in her heart.

She slid her hands under Bo’s back and found the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and adding it to the pile of clothes on the ground.  Feather-light, Tamsin dragged her fingertips over Bo’s breasts and nipples and watched Bo tremble and moan. 

She grabbed the chocolate body paint and pried off the lid.  Plunging the bristles of the paint brush into the container, Tamsin pulled it out and moved it to Bo’s lips so she could taste it.  Some of the chocolate dripped down onto Bo’s neck and Tamsin immediately surged forward to lick it off and Bo’s hips bucked under Tamsin.

“Goddamn, Tamsin, you’re torturing me,” Bo breathed.  Her head fell back, exposing more of her neck to Tamsin.

“Relax,” Tamsin soothed into Bo’s neck.  She sat back up and once again put the paint brush to Bo’s mouth.  Bo’s tongue darted out, licking at the bristles with her eyes trained on Tamsin the entire time and making Tamsin aware of just how wet she was making her new panties.  Absently, she ground her hips down a little and felt Bo’s reciprocate. 

Dipping the brush back into the tin, Tamsin drew a long line down between Bo’s breasts and down the center of her stomach.  The tin was placed back on the nightstand with the brush and Tamsin began the torturous task of licking each bit of chocolate from Bo’s body.  With her hands, Tamsin had to hold her girlfriend steady, especially when she reached the place right between her breasts.  When her skin was clean, Tamsin made her way back up Bo’s neck to her lips and kissed her hard.  Her hands came up to cup Bo’s breasts, feeling the weight of them in her palms.  Thumb and pointer finger rolled her nipples, pinching at them hard enough to make Bo moan into Tamsin’s mouth.

One of Tamsin’s hands slid down Bo’s body to slip between Bo’s legs.  Even through the fabric, the heat and pressure of Tamsin’s fingers on her was enough to make Bo pant.  Tamsin’s fingers moved over her, rubbing circles over Bo’s clit. 

Breaking the kiss and sitting up, Tamsin crawled off of Bo and grabbed the band of her panties.  She draw them down Bo’s legs, leaving a trail of kisses as the fabric slid over the skin, before tossing them onto the ground.  Tamsin grabbed Bo’s knees and pushed them apart, opening Bo up wide for her.

A finger ran from above Bo’s clit, down her parted lips, to pause at the entrance to Bo’s pussy.  Bo’s breath hitched in anticipation.  Tamsin sunk a finger into her and groaned.  “God, you’re so wet,” she murmured, withdrawing her finger and adding another to plunge back inside Bo.

“F-fuck,” Bo said breathlessly, her eyes rolling back.

“I love how you curse when I fuck you,” Tamsin said as she continued to thrust her fingers inside Bo.  “I love how the only time you really curse at all is when I fuck you.”

“Y-yeah?” Bo asked.  Tamsin nodded, but she wasn’t sure Bo even saw her.  “Well, I-I love w-when talk like that a-as you fuck me.”

“Hm,” Tamsin hummed, as she bent down and placed a kiss over Bo’s clit.  Her tongue flicked over her clit just once, and she said, “I’ve been waiting two weeks to get my mouth on you, Bo.”

“P-put your mouth w-wherever you want,” Bo stuttered, thrusting her hips and opening her legs even wider.  “I-I insist.”

“I plan to.” 

And with that, Tamsin began to tongue lazy circles.  Bo’s hips began to swivel around to get more feeling.  Tamsin’s fingers inside Bo curled upward and began stroking the sensitive skin there.  Soon Bo became more and more frantic, Tamsin had to hold her hips down as she alternated between quickly flicking her tongue over Bo’s clit and drawing it between her lips to suck. 

One of Bo’s hands grabbed frantically at the blankets while the other buried itself in Tamsin’s blonde hair, pulling it hard as she came, thighs quivering on either side of Tamsin’s face.  She cried out loudly before she slowly began to come down, her chest heaving.  Tamsin planted a trail of kisses up Bo’s body before drawing her into another kiss. 

When they broke apart, Tamsin laid next to her, arms wrapped around her tight.  “That was amazing, Tamsin.”

Tamsin grinned at her.  “I’m glad.  I really missed you while you were gone.”

“Yeah?” Bo asked, returning her smile.

“Oh yeah.”

“Well,” Bo began, “I think I’ve relaxed enough tonight.  I want to get you off now.”

“You keep talking to me like that and you won’t even have to touch me,” Tamsin admitted with a moan.

“You sure you don’t want me to touch you?” Bo asked, dragging her fingers from one of Tamsin’s hipbones to the other. 

Tamsin’s face flushed and her breath hitched. 

“That’s what I thought,” Bo said, throwing her leg over Tamsin’s hip and pushing her back.

\--

Nearly an hour later, Bo and Tamsin emerged from her bedroom.  They’d polished off the bottle of wine and were now in search of food.

“Hale made cookies!” Kenzi yelled from the couch.

“Hale bakes?” Tamsin asked, tossing Kenzi an appreciative look.

“I know, right?” Kenzi said.  “I lucked out in the boyfriend department.”

Bo and Tamsin squeezed in on the couch with them, snatching cookies from the plate on Kenzi’s lap. 

“You two are loud.  Loud,” Hale said with a pointed look to Bo.

“You get used to it,” Kenzi said with a shrug, throwing an arm around her boyfriend and one around her best friend.  Bo laced her fingers through Tamsin’s and they spent the rest of the night polishing off the cookies and a few partial bottles of alcohol.

“So Trick’s having a Christmas dinner at the Dal,” Bo said.  “You’ll all be there?”

“Course,” Kenzi said, and Hale murmured his assent. 

“As long as you’re there,” Tamsin said, pressing a kiss to Bo’s cheek, “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Bo’s heart swelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, in case you're interested, these are Kenzi's boots and Tamsin's lingerie (in the story it is black rather than white:
> 
>  


End file.
